Raise Up
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: The Couriers life has gone to hell. And she sees no piont in living. Can Veronica change her mind? Rated M for Drug References and and F!Courier/Veronica action. One-Shot, Enjoy!


**A/N: DO NOT READ IF U R UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE!**

**Wrote this around midnight, after two nights of no sleep. Don't kill me!**

Monster, liar, bitch, cunt, Sam had been called by every name known to humanity. At one point she was a respected hero in the Mojave, now she was just another nobody again. Cass had gotten her hooked on whiskey, and on her journeys she had become addicted to Buffout, Med-X, and Jet. Even after all the rehab, she still had the itch and no means to scratch it. Why? Well, she always gambled away her pay and had Veronica go and get her meals. And she didn't have the know-how to make her own chems. She didn't leave her suite at the Lucky 38 very often, anymore, only to go to the old Mormon Fort.

The withdrawal symptoms were getting worse every day, especially the irritability, hell she cracked Victor's screen the other day just because she got annoyed with that cowboy accent of his. The fact that almost all of her so called friends had left her, except ED-E, Rex, and Veronica, didn't help her any either. It made her feel lower than she already was so as you could imagine suicidal thoughts kept seeping into her mind. She felt empty, she had nothing, she was nothing.

With Boone dead she had lost the one person she loved. How did he die, he took a sniper's bullet between the eye's for her at the battle of the Hoover Dam. This was the main cause of her alcoholism. She could still remember the first night they made love, it hurt for a bit, but then it was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt, the pleasure of release. She tried to get that same feeling from using her fingers, but it just wasn't the same.

She just laid on her bed, curled into a tight ball on top of the covers in only, her short red hair, along with herself, hadn't been washed for a month. That's all she had the energy to do, to just lay there and cry. She didn't even bother to put her cloths on, so she walked around in her grey shorts and Tank-top .She wanted something, anything, to ease the pain; she just wanted to feel like someone besides a robot cared about her. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, almost falling face first on the floor. She managed to balance herself by grabbing the edge of the counter. She grabbed the butcher knife, only to have Veronica come up behind her, and make her drop it. Then, out of nowhere, Sam burst into tears.

"I'm the lowest piece of shit on the fucking Earth." She said between sobs and tears.

Veronica turned her around and slapped her across the face.

"No, you're not," she said trying to reassure her, "you are a beautiful, young woman."

"What do looks matter when no one even gives a damn about you?"

"Stop talking like that, right now!" Veronica barked.

"Or what?" Sam dared tears still streaming down her soft face, "you'll hit me with that power fist of yours? At this point I would welcome that."

Veronica pressed her to the wall and pressed her lips to Sam's soft lips in the most welcomed kiss either of the two girls had ever had. Veronica broke the kiss, and stared right into Sam's blue eyes.

"Because, I do care about you, I love you, I always have." She said.

Sam grabbed Veronica's head and pulled it back to lock their lips again. She soon felt something wiggle its way into her mouth. Soon, her tongue danced and struggled for dominance with Veronica's own. Of Veronica's hands managed to slide up from below and cup Sam's right breast, and gently squeeze it, making Sam give a small gasp. Sam's own hands grabbed Veronica's ass. Veronica got Sam's Tank-top off exposing her breasts, then removed her shorts and was surprised to find she wasn't wearing any panties. She had to take a moment to just admire the view, giving Sam the moment needed to pull off Veronica's hooded-shirt. Then, Veronica pushed Sam back down, removing her pants and underwear, in a sort of seductive strip tease.

Sam was somehow turned on; she never considered doing… _that,_ with another woman. Yet, seeing the nude Veronica in front of her made her wet. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to touch her; she didn't know if it was that she was excited, or maybe it was just the withdrawal. She didn't know and she didn't care, not with her lovely companion exploring ever inch her body with her tongue. When she reached Sam's _netherlands,_ Veronica ran a broad tongue over her protruding clit, then proceeded to eat her out. Sam moaned as Veronica darted her tongue in and out of her, now dripping wet _core_. Quicker than Sam could react, Veronica removed her tongue, moved back up to give another French kiss, and begin to slowly move two fingers in and out.

It felt different, but it felt right, it felt amazing. The feeling made her give out a lustful moan, and Veronica increased the pace. Sam in turn moaned and whimpered happily, until she felt the end coming close, Veronica moved her hand out, her head down and sucked on her _nether-lips_. The feeling of pleasure was too great, and Sam climaxed, releasing her juices into Veronica's mouth.

Sam laid limply on the table, her body trembled, but relaxed from the release. Veronica had a pleased look on her face.

"So, when will you return the favor?" She joked, a smug smile slapped to her face.

Sam smiled and got up and walked to her bedroom, without even bothering with her clothes. Veronica walked into the room a little after, only for Sam to come up behind her and push her down to the bed. Sam didn't fuck around and went right for the throat, in a manner of speaking.

She began to finger her companion's wet pussy, while she rubbed her own with her free hand. Veronica began to massage her own breast bring one to her mouth, letting Sam see her lick her pebbled nipple. This just made Sam stroke them both faster, making Veronica buck up against Sam's hand. Veronica didn't moan, but she cried out with pleasure. It was these animalist cries that made Sam scream as she reached her second release. Veronica came hard when she heard Sam scream.

They both lay there, naked and sweating. Veronica fell asleep shortly after her powerful release. Sam looked over and smiled, and then bent her head down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to live." She whispered to her, "I love you, Veronica."

And for the first time in a month, Sam was happy, now she had the one thing she thought she would never have again, a reason to live, love. And this time there was no Legion to take this love away.

**A/N: Not bad for a Yuri lemon, better than the Bioshock one I wrote I think. Regardless, I'm sure there are a few questions as to how I came up with this, and so people (like my cousin) Won't ask any questions let me explain, if you get it then don't read it, if you didn't then read ahead. **

**The reason for writing this was to see if I could do better than I did on the Bioshock lemon ( see my profile to find it, but read the story I did it for.) , I was originally going to use Mass Effect, but I didn't want Shepard to be a druggy.**

**Q: Why is it a Yuri (girl-on-girl) lemon?**

**A: You talk about Veronica's past she said she had a lover, and that she left Veronica and the BoS. So, I figured it would be easier, plus avoid unneeded flames from people who swear up-and-down Veronica is a lesbo. **

**Q: Why is Sam (the Courier) a drug addict? **

**A: That was when I first tried Hardcore; I thought chems had weight, like everything else did. My Courier got addicted to more than what I listed for the story, but those were the first three that she got addicted to. **

**Q: Are you going to write a story that takes place before this, since you said she had a romance with Boone?**

**A: Possibly, I'm trying to write five stories at once here! Maybe I can squeeze it in.**

**Remember to leave your thoughts in the review section (I do take suggestions and requests). Cheers!**


End file.
